


That Ginger Little Shit

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camper!David, Counselor!Max, Dry Humping, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Molestation, Reverse Age AU, Younger!David, older!Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Max just wants to be lazy all summer, not really interested in doing camp activities, and now with the arrival of a new camper named David...Max already knows this summer is going to be much different than the ones before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short I know *rolls* the next chapter will be longer! This is heavily inspired by Sheriffbuddy's art and AU <3

Max crossed his arms, glaring down the road. “The fucking bus is late!” The twenty-two-year-old tapped his foot on the ground. “This happens every fucking time!”

“Oh, Max~” Nikki laughed, patting Max on the back. “Just think about all the new and returning campers that will be getting here soon! Think of all the adventures we can all do together!”

“Yeah I am thinking about that, it is really a terrible thing.” Max threw his arms out in frustration when he could see the bus coming down the road. “Finally!”

Nikki pumped her fist into the air. “Yes!” She started to jump up and down waving her arms at the incoming bus. “Welcome campers!!!”

“For fuck's sake Nik, they can’t hear you…” Max rolled his eyes, the bus stopping in front of them and the door opening. A group of children who’d been to the camp in previous years ran by Nikki and Max, giving both of them high fives as they passed them. A couple new campers exited the bus, looking around the area. “Welcome you little shi-campers to Camp Campbell.”

One girl looked around nervously. “This doesn’t look like Psychology Camp….”

Max took a clipboard off his belt, looking over the new camper list. “You must be Gwen, I don’t get why you’d sign up for that camp, but it is over there.” Max pointed to a booth set up for Gwen.

“....That is just a booth with a couch beside it….” Gwen frowned.

“Yep, you can practice Psychology on other campers as part of your camp activities.” Max turned his attention to an excitable redheaded boy, who was looking around in awe with wide hopeful eyes. “Great….one of those types….”

“Hi! My name is David! But you can call me Davey!” David put his arms out happily. “I’m really excited to experience camp and all the activities!”

Max glanced over the camper list, raising a brow. “You are signed up for...Camp...Camp…..Just Camp Camp….” He groaned.

“Yep! My mom said I could sign up for any camp I wanted! I want to have the best camp experience!”  David smiled brightly at Max, causing Max to squint at him.

“I have no idea what to do with this one Nik…” Max side glanced at Nikki. “He isn’t signed up for a specific camp.”

Nikki crouched down to David’s level. “Alright kid, looks like you get to experience every camp activity we provide here at Camp Campbell!”

“Oh joy!” David clapped his hands. “I’m very excited!”

“I’m starting to get a headache...this isn’t the camp I signed up for...Oh god...my stomach hurts….” Gwen put her hands to her stomach.

“Heh...Looks like you are the one going to need psychology...OUCH! Fuck you, Neil!” Max yelled, getting hit by a hand to the back of the head.

“Language in front of the children Max!” Neil shook his head. “This is why I had to become a counselor. If it was just the two of you, the camp would be in total anarchy!”

Max started to pick his nose. “Not like I wanted to be here either you know.”

“Aww, come on guys! Have more enthusiasm! The camp is great! Smell all that fresh air!” Nikki put her hands on her hips laughing. “Plus while we don’t get paid very much, the experiences we gain from being counselors is well worth it!”

“I’m in so much debt to Mr.Campbell, I can’t leave this hell excuse of a camp….” Max flicked his booger at Neil.

“Well, this should teach you not gamble with money you don’t have, multiple times....” Neil made a face of disgust. “Let’s just show the new campers to their tents and around camp. I just want to go back into the counselor cabin and work on my programs….”

Max flipped Neil off, glaring at the back of his head as he walked with a group of campers and Nikki toward the camp activity area. “Boy golly! This sure is going to be a great three months!” David piped up, walking beside Max. “I am sure we’ll make many great memories this summer!”

“You, are probably going to be the camper I hate the most this year…” Max muttered, his face slacked and annoyed.

“What was that?” David looked up at him with wide happy eyes and a large smile.

“Nothing kid...Just keep up with the other brats and if you ever need anything bother Nikki and Neil.” Max walked the opposite direction, ignoring the small frown that came across David’s small face. Max had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, that he was going to have a lot of trouble this summer.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Max!” David yelled, running over to the counselor who had his back to the camp and was leaning on a tree.

Max quickly put his joint out with his shoe, waving a hand to make the smell and smoke go away, turning to glare at David. “What the fuck do you want this time?” He rubbed his eyes.

David held up a drawing he’d made of him and Max going on a hike together. “I drew us taking a hike!”

“I wish you’d take a hike…” Max mumbled, looking at the drawing. “Look, I-” He suddenly stopped talking and put on a large fake smile, putting a hand on David’s head, ruffling his hair. “Looks great Davey! Thank you so much!”

David’s eyes lit up, his cheeks going red from being so happy. “Really?! You really like it?!”

“What is going on over here?” Cameron Campbell walked over to the two of them.

“As you can see, I am being a great camp counselor to this little guy here!” Max turned David around to face Campbell.

“Well little fella, what is your name?” Campbell kneeled down, smiling his fake smile.

David was so overwhelmed. “Oh my god! You are the Cameron C Campbell! My mom has the magazine you were on the cover of back in ‘94! My name is David!”

“So Davey, how are you liking camp so far?” Campbell glanced questionably at Max, noticing the sweat starting to form and the nervous look in his eyes.

“I love it! I love this camp!” David clutched his drawing close.

“I see you like art! Are you and Max getting along well? What would make your camp experience the best?” Campbell watched Max look away.

David looked down at his drawing. “I wish we spent more time together! Counselor Max doesn’t really like to participate in the activities…”

Max’s hand twitched on David’s head, he wanted to punch him so badly. “I’m just usually doing other activities around the camp while you are busy and can’t see me!”

Campbell stood up, letting out a laugh. “Really? Well, I think that it would be a great idea for the two of you to spend more time together! From today on,  **_you_ ** , Max, will be in charge of all activities and keeping an eye on little Davey here! He is your responsibility and if I hear you have been neglectful, that debt of yours is going to increase.”

Max was screaming in his head, his fake smile twitching. “G..Great! Sure! I love spending time with campers….” He lied through his teeth. “I’m sure me and  _ Davey  _ are going to have a lot of great adventures to tell you about when you come back to camp next time!”

“Excellent! Remember, we want all campers to be happy so they don’t send letters that could look bad for the camp!” Campbell walked around and slapped Max hard on his back, leaning in and whispering into his ear. “I know it was you who broke into my safe and took my special herbs….Have fun with this little future twink.” He let out a loud laugh, hitting Max on the back. Seeing a black car pull up to the camp, he started to back up into the woods. “I leave the camp and campers to you counselors!” The man then ran into the woods calling into his watch to be picked up.

“Wow! It was so great to actually meet him!” David beamed happily, looking up at the very shook up Max. “What’s wrong? We get to spend all summer together now!”

Max started to breath heavily, putting his hands to his face, and letting out a scream of frustration. “You fucking little ginger shit!” He grabbed David by the shoulders, squatting down, and looking him in the eyes. “I am now fucking stuck with you! I have no idea what Mr. Campbell will do to me if I fuck up!”

David’s eye filled with tears, his smile turning into a frown. “Stuck with me?”

“Shit...Don’t cry….” Max hung his head. “Look...Since I am being forced to spend time with you, how about we make a deal.” He ruffled David’s hair. “You make sure not to tattle tail on me when I’m not exactly being a good role model and I’ll show you some pretty interesting places around this hell hole.”

“I don’t know….” David looked at the ground. “Isn’t lying bad? Won’t Mr. Campbell be angry?”

Max let out a hard sigh. “He is the last person you need to worry about with lying...Just let me do what I want and I’ll make sure to do different activities with you.”

David rubbed his own chin in thought. “Hmmm...Okay!” He smiled. “I do want to get to know you better! I already have spent a lot of time with counselors Nikki and Neil in this past week!”

Max put up a pink. “Alright, so you have to pinky promise that no matter what happens when you are around me, you won’t tell anyone else what you have seen or heard….”

David hooked his pinky into Max’s. “I promise!”

“Good, now come with me, cause I need to go into town and buy some supplies for spending time with you…” Max stood, heading for the camp car.

“Yay! A trip into town!” David’s enthusiasm died when they actually got into town, as Max stopped in front of The Only Bar.

“Stay put. I’m going to be back in just a moment….” Max walked into the bar, leaving David outside to look around the mostly dead and boring town. “I’m going to need three cases of beer and a bottle of whiskey….” He told the bartender.

David waited outside like the good kid he was, but when Max took too long, he peeked into the bar. His eyes went wide, seeing the bartender in Max’s lap at one of the booths. The bartender wasn’t wearing any pants and Max had his hand’s on his hips, thrusting upward into him. David stayed hidden, confused by what he was watching.

“We’re good after this right? My tab is clear?” Max moaned. “Fuck...This feels great and all, but I have to hurry, I have one of the brats waiting for me outside.” He started to thrust faster and harder up inside the bartender, moving to lay the other man on his back on the table to thrust deeper into him.

“Mmn! Yes...Haa...I’ll give you two cases and whiskey on the house!” The bartender moaned, a condom on his cock.

“Good enough….” Max hunched over, spreading the bartender’s legs grunting. “Ugn!” Max came inside the man with a large thrust, the candle on the table falling to the floor, the bartender cumming inside the condom. “Fuck...That released a lot of stress I was just put under…” Max pulled out of him, his cum dripping out of the man’s ass.

“Don’t think I’ll accept sex as payment all the time Max.” The bartender pulled off and tied the condom, pulling his pants up. “I need money to keep this place running and you’ve built up quite the tab over the years…” He headed to the back, grabbing two cases of beer and a bottle of whiskey. “Here, next time bring money…”

Max let out a laugh, taking the cases and the bottle. “Yeah, like I get paid enough….”

The bartender shook his head. “I have to clean up the place now, so get back out there to that kid.”

Walking out of the bar, Max saw that David was still standing where he’d told him to stay. “Good, you actually listened and stayed put. I got what I needed….” His voice trailed, seeing Dirty Kevin go into the alley. “.....” Max shook his head. “Nope! Going to be a little more responsible and not do that...Let’s get back to the car before I make some more bad choices!”

The ride back to camp was quiet, David looking deep in thought, but Max didn’t question the gift horse. He just wanted to get back to camp, make up some bullshit activity for David to do, and get drunk. Pulling up at the camp, Max could see Neil was trying to calm down Gwen who was having another anxiety attack, and Nikki was with the Bee Camp campers.

Max handed David the whiskey bottle. “You carry that and follow me to the Mess Hall so I can put these away.” He picked up the two cases of beer, heading for the Mess Hall.

David looked at the whiskey, slowly following behind Max. David felt strange, thinking about what he’d seen Max do with that other man. He’d found himself feeling really warm, his breathing had caught in his chest, and his heart had sped up when watching them. What he did know, was that Max had said it felt good and that it had released him from stress.

Max moved a couple things in the camp’s fridge, hiding a few bottles in the back of it, and putting the rest of the cases behind a couple sacks of potato flakes. “Alright, remember our deal, you don’t tell anyone about this.” Max walked over to David, taking the whiskey bottle from him. “What kind of activity do you want to do?”

“I think you need to sit down for it.” David finally spoke up.

“Great, I love doing things that involve sitting.” Max led David out of the mess hall and into the woods. “I don’t need anyone seeing me drink, so we’ll have to do your activity out here.” He sat down on the ground, opening the whiskey bottle and taking a swig. “Alright, so what is this activity? I don’t have to make something do I?”

Max almost dropped his whiskey bottle, when David climbed into his lap. David started to work his hips down into his crotch, the motion causing Max to get hard. Max quickly placed the whiskey bottle down on the ground, grabbing David by the arms roughly to stop him.

“What the fuck?! Kid what the hell do you think you are doing?!” Max took in a sharp breath.

David was blushing, sitting on top of Max’s erection through their clothing. “I saw you do this with that man in the bar, you said it felt great and that it released your stress. I just want to help you not be stressed because of me….”

Max’s eye twitched. “This is the total opposite of not stressing me out! I can’t have a ten-year-old trying to riding my dick through my clothes…” He glared at David. “You shouldn’t have looked in the bar, I told you to stay put.”

David rocked his hips again, a shiver going down his back. “But it does feel good…” His cheeks were red, his heart racing, his own cock hard and enjoying the friction from the motion. “I really like this activity…”

“Oh fuck…” Max groaned. “No...This isn’t an activity, this is sexual assault and you are a child. So, how about you stop and we forget any of this happened?”

“You said we could do any activity I wanted if I stayed quiet about you doing things that aren’t like a role model. Should I tell Counselors Neil and Nikki about the trip to get alcohol and what I saw?” David looked Max in the eyes.

“You…Blackmailing little ginger fuck…..” Max stared at David in shock. “I’m impressed, but also in a fucked situation either way….” He slid his hands down to David’s hips. “I didn’t expect you to be the blackmailing type….Fine, we’ll do your  _ activity _ ... **But** , no one can know about this and you can’t do this with anyone else or you’ll be asked how you learned about it. Also, we’re only doing this with our clothes on, got that?”

David nodded happily. “Yes!”

Max sighed, grinding his hips upward into David’s, listening to the boy let out a gasp. “Let’s do this a different way…” Max flipped David onto his back on the ground. “You better enjoy this activity kid and without giving anyone details, you better say you had the best camp experience…” Max began to roughly hump against David’s cock.

David let out a loud gasp, putting his hands to his mouth, his eyes rolling back and his body jerking under Max’s. The ten-year-old's legs were spread open by Max holding them, Max picking up his speed. The feeling was so strange, David’s body felt like it was on fire, his body jerking quickly against Max’s on instinct.

“Shit….Hnnn...I can’t believe I’m getting this horny over a brat like you…” Max pressed himself harder down against David.

“Ah...Ah! I feel weird! My private part is...is..mmnn!” David’s whole body shook as he had his first dry orgasm, his mouth open and panting quickly.

“Damnit!” Max moaned, cumming in his own pants, seeing David’s cum face driving him over the edge. He quickly got off David, grabbing his bottle of whiskey and taking a couple large gulps. “Alright, there, you had your activity...Go do some other activity with someone else for a bit….” Max was breathing heavily. “If I find out you told anyone about what just happened, I will fucking kill you!”

David’s mind was in a haze, his body still twitching slightly, his legs still wide open. “I..I won’t tell anyone, I promise I won’t!” He got to his hands and knees, looking up at Max with big lustful eyes, the after sex glow around him. “I want to do this activity more tomorrow...or maybe later today...or all the time….”

Max’s head cracked to the side, his eyes twitching, getting a big headache. “David, listen to me...I’m twenty-two-years-old, what we just did was fucking illegal as all hell. You have to understand how serious this is…”

“I understand! I won’t ever tell anyone! I said I promise and…” David stood up shakily, doing the campe diem salute. “I will keep my promise and I won’t tell anyone! Campe Diem!”

Max slouched, the alcohol not working fast enough for him. “Alright….We’ll do this activity sometimes, not all the time, if we get caught I’m screwed….”

“Yay!” David hugged Max’s legs.

“I’m in fucking hell….and you are some sort of demon….” Max took another drink from the whiskey bottle.

 

TBC


End file.
